<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Kellam/F!Robin thing, from FF.net by OfCabbagesandKings10647</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29382255">Kellam/F!Robin thing, from FF.net</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/OfCabbagesandKings10647/pseuds/OfCabbagesandKings10647'>OfCabbagesandKings10647</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 02:56:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,619</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29382255</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/OfCabbagesandKings10647/pseuds/OfCabbagesandKings10647</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>This is the first ever fanfiction that I ever wrote, featuring the pairing of Kellam and F!Robin. Originally posted on ff.net, I decided to change the wording and phrasing of certain parts and post this here.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Callum | Kellam/My Unit | Reflet | Robin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Kellam/F!Robin thing, from FF.net</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is a story I originally posted on my account on ff.net, but I decided to fix it up and post it here. </p>
<p>Robin’s characteristics are as follows: Build 3, Face 1, Hair 4, Hair color 3</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Despite what people might think, Nowi was quite observant, especially when it came to her favorite people. So it was only a matter of time before she noticed the sexual tension between her hide-and-seek buddy and the army tactician. To her it made sense, after all, as they had been spending a lot of time with each other, not to mention the lingering touches and heated looks when the other wasn’t looking. While she was slightly disappointed at the development (who would she play hide-and-seek with now?), at the same time she couldn’t be happier for them. Bidding her hide-and-seek days goodbye, she resigned herself to hanging out with Gregor, and quickly forgot about the two.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It wasn’t until some weeks later that she found Robin sitting in the mess tent nursing a drink and looking forlornly into space that she knew something wasn’t quite right. Making her way over, Nowi plopped down in front of the troubled woman. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tilting her head to the side, she frowned. “Roooobin, what’s wrong?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Coming out of her stupor Robin made eye contact with Nowi, a dejected look on her face, but rather than say anything she just shook her head and took a big gulp of her drink, then stared into the depths of her mug.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Getting impatient, Nowi started listing potential problems to Robin. Did she misplace a special book? Did she lose another chess match to Virion? Was someone unintentionally sabotaging the camp? Did she have a lover’s spat? At the last problem, Robin turned beet red and sighed, looking even more miserable. Grinning at her triumph in “guess-the-problem”, Nowi tilted her head and looked expectantly at Robin. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Seeing that she wasn’t going to just go away, Robin began to explain her situation.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well it’s not exactly a ‘lover’s spat’... but it has to do with love I suppose... Heck, I would </span>
  <em>
    <span>prefer</span>
  </em>
  <span> a fight to this... a fight with a lover would imply </span>
  <em>
    <span>having</span>
  </em>
  <span> a lover in the first place, and the only person I yearn for is completely unaware of my affections towards him.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hearing this made Nowi frown again. Weren’t Robin and Kellam together? Did they break up? If so, who was this new guy?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Um, I’m sorry Robin, I’m a little confused. Weren’t you and Kellam a thing a little while back?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>At this Robin’s head shot up. “Wh-what?! We were never... Wait, why do you say that?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well you and he kept making goo-goo eyes at each other, and it was so obvious that there was something between you two, I mean I think even Vaike knew!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hearing this Robin shook her head. “There was never anything going on... But my heart does beat only for him... Is what you say true?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Nowi grinned and nodded her head, things beginning to make sense.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“So they clearly were smitten with each other but never made a move. Pfff geeze, these two must be blind, I mean I could cut through their sexual tension with a knife it was so obvious!”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>With a laugh, Nowi jumped up and twirled around, happy to help give the push her two good friends needed to admit their feelings for each other.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t you worry Robin, little old Nowi will help you get together!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The next evening Robin found herself slipping into Kellam’s tent </span>
  <span>unbeknownst to anyone but Nowi. The plan was simple, Robin was to wait in his tent, and when he returned, she was to admit her feelings to him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Robin, unable to keep still, was pacing around the tent on the verge of having a nervous breakdown. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“What if Nowi is wrong? What if my love is one-sided?”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Giving a frustrated huff</span>
  <span>, she flopped down on the cot and stared at the ceiling of the tent. Running through her memories of Kellam, she smiled at her recollections. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The first thing she had noticed about him was that he was so brave. He insisted on protecting her and their comrades, even if that meant putting himself in danger. It was when he had taken some grievous wounds from a Risen mage that she had learned he was also very stubborn. Robin chuckled at the memory, she had been so angry at the time, insisting that she could fend for herself and didn’t need him to cover for her as he did, but Kellam insisted that he joined the Shepherds to protect the ones he cared about and subsequently his comrades, and had refused to let her go unprotected. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He was also surprisingly kind, even to the people who missed his presence. Admittedly Robin was one of those people at first, but slowly she had gotten better at noticing him. Robin blushed when she remembered the time she caught Kellam without a shirt on. He was just finishing bathing in a river, and she was on her way to wash up herself. She would’ve missed him if she hadn’t walked right into him. She remembered her surprise at seeing he was rather scrawny. Of course, he was very well-muscled, since the armor he was wearing was quite heavy as well as being several sizes too large for him. Kellam had later explained that one of the other members of his home village had been a former knight, and the retired knight let him take the armor that was no longer needed.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Robin was pulled out of her thoughts when she heard Nowi speaking with Kellam. In a panic, she sat up and jumped off the bed, just as he walked through the tent flaps.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kellam was returning from his patrol shift when he found Nowi sitting outside his tent. After a short, simple conversation, he bid Nowi goodnight and walked into his tent to find a wide-eyed Robin standing by his cot.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“...Robin? What are you doing here?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>At the sound of his voice, Robin snapped out of her shock, a tint of pink coloring her face.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I-I’m just... Um... Waiting for you?” she replied lamely. “I w-wanted to talk to you about... something.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay?... What did you want to talk about?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Robin turned an even deeper shade of red and slowly walked up to Kellam, as if she was going to the gallows.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I-I just wanted to tell you... Well we’ve gotten close over the last few months and... What I’m trying to say is...”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Robin shook her head, unable to get the words out. “Why don’t I just show you what I’m trying to say?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>One of Kellam’s eyebrows rose. He had never seen her at a loss for words to express herself, even when having to break bad news to someone.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Um, sure I guess.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>With a look of determination, Robin took his face in her hands, got on her toes and gently placed her lips onto his.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kellam froze and tensed up. The kiss itself was tender, almost timid in nature, as if she expected him to push her away any second. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“She smells like peaches”</span>
  </em>
  <span> mused Kellam, his body slowly releasing the tension and shock from her sudden move.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Just before he could truly start kissing her back, Robin broke their connection.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m sorry, that was impulsive of me, I just wanted you to know how I felt, but I guess it was silly of me to think you would return my feelings... I’ll be on my way out now-”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Before she could leave, Kellam caught her by the shoulder and turned her around. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kellam had dreamt of kissing Robin for a long time but never made a move to tell her, not expecting her to feel the same. She was Robin, the great tactician of the Shepherds, the bright, shining star that linked the army together through their friendships with her. She could have her pick of the men in the army, she could have the </span>
  <em>
    <span>future Exalt,</span>
  </em>
  <span> and yet she was choosing him?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Overjoyed at the revelation that she felt the same way he did, Kellan pulled Robin close to him and leaned down to initiate another kiss.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>This time, the kiss was passionate and needy, soft lips providing a welcome contrast to the roughness of their actions. Robin, surprised at his reaction, instinctively closed her eyes and wrapped her arms around his neck, a moan coming from deep in her throat, egging him on. Kellam then ran his tongue across her bottom lip, begging entrance to her mouth. Robin acquiesced, and Kellam in turn ran his fingers through her hair and gripped it gently, angling her head for better access.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“This is more than I could have ever dreamed of.”</span>
  </em>
  <span> thought Kellam, gasping when Robin started to suck on his tongue.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They finally broke the kiss, both of them panting hard, lips bruised and swollen as they gazed at each other with desire and joy and affection shining in their eyes for the other.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“That was... incredible.” murmured Robin, fanning herself in an attempt to dissipate the flush on her face.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll say.” grinned Kellam, running a hand through his hair, a tinge of pink gracing his own features.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well... I guess I’ll just... leave now.” said Robin, heading toward the tent flaps.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kellam stopped her again, his hand finding its place on her wrist.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“And where do you think you’re going?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“W-well I just thought... You know, that you’d want to go to sleep?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>At this Kellam let out a light laugh, and pulled her to him once more.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“If you think that I’m just gonna let you walk out of here after that, you’re sorely mistaken, and I can assure you that sleep is the last thing on my mind.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Robin blushed, and grinning pulled him toward the bed.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Good, because sleep is that last thing on my mind too.”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So like I said already, this was actually the first fanfiction I ever wrote, and while it’s still not great, it’s better than what it was before imo. While my first-choice pairing for F!Robin is Chrom, Kellam is a close second.</p>
<p>As for the ending, whether they do the do or just make out like teenagers, that's up to you.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>